Shadowwalker : Newcomer Arc
by FateMagician
Summary: This is a fan-fiction in which I have created my own character and placed her in the Marvel Universe. Shadowwalker is a Darkforce mutant, and the newest assassin up for hire in New York City. As she completes, or fails, contracts, Shadowwalker goes head to head, or meets up with, various heroes, villains, vigilantes and anti-heroes.
1. Issue 1

**PROLOGUE**

I don't remember my childhood. Nothing has ever come to light in that dark hole in my memory, even in the years I do remember. It doesn't matter much to me, either way. I am quite content with who and what I am. My first memories were that of Cryptic, an infamous assassin, who had found me with a small folder of classified information. He never did tell me the contents of that folder.

Cryptic took me in as his apprentice and trained me in the ways of an assassin. I caught on quickly to his lessons of Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, parkour, and also mastered several forms weaponry under his supervision. Together we discovered my most powerful talent: the ability to manipulate Darkforce. After conducting several tests, Cryptic concluded that I was a mutant, possessing the "X-gene". He told me that I was very special, and that I should exploit the possibilities my gift had opened. That I could become very powerful someday.

At that moment in time, I was only his apprentice, though neither of us could predict that it would only be for a short time. Cryptic was the leader of a guild of assassins known as Illusion. Due to both the individual reputations of the assassins and their reputation as a whole, they received the best contracts. They had never failed a single one. One day, Janus Technologies was on the receiving end of such a contract. Unfortunately, the guild of assassins learned too late that "Janus Technologies" was more than just a company of inventors and innovators.

Janus was a centuries-old organization dating back to the days of Ancient Greece. Its various members were shady, but greatly influential on the global scale. They had been playing a game of world dominance since those ancient days. It was Janus that burned Illusion to the ground. Every member killed in a controlled explosion; the base reduced to a pile of charred rubble. I don't know how, maybe I used the Darkforce instinctively, but I survived. It felt as if I spent ages in a place of pain and suffocating smoke. I was barely aware of someone pulling me out. When I had come out of unconsciousness, the first person I saw was Taskmaster, an old friend of Cryptics and a fellow assassin.

He had pulled my burned and broken body out of what was left of the Illusion base, managing to get me away just before S.H.I.E.L.D arrived on the scene. For months afterwards he made sure my bones were set properly while my minor healing factor fixed me up. As soon as I was able to move from the bed, Taskmaster was my physical therapist. He helped bring my body back up to assassin standards. Once my body was back to physical peak, he became my teacher. Taskmaster had a different teaching style than Cryptic, but was just as good. He refined my current skills while adding a few new ones.

I was a rather hard student for him, mainly because I wouldn't talk to him. It wasn't hard for him to figure out why. I suffered from PTSD since the day I came to after the explosion. Learning that all the members of Illusion, and Cryptic, had died was hard on me. Cryptic may not have been my biological father, but he was the closest one I had. Taskmaster apparently knew this, and tried to bring me out of my depression and silent grief. After a month of trying, he decided to put his dignity aside and showed me a surveillance tape. It was of him and Deadpool, a mercenary who was best known as the Merc with a Mouth, and for good reason. Before I knew it I was actually laughing, as Deadpools antics, making fun at Taskmaster, were very amusing. Taskmaster had brought me out of my grief, and taught me that I should remember Cryptic and the other assassins, but not get consumed by my emotions.

When I reached the age of eighteen, he decided that I would make my own way, but could stay at his training facility until I could find a place. I work on my personal projects, and take online college courses to give myself a different life to hide in. Eventually I had managed to seize Illusions various bank accounts, and now use the money fund my projects.

 **Taskmaster's Training Facility**

 **05-15-2020**

 **1700 HOURS**

I had probably checked the specs of my armor a thousand times, but I needed everything to work together seamlessly. A majority of the materials I required to complete my project had been obtained, everything except for a small sample of Vibranium. Once I had that, what was once a series of plans would become reality. I had planned my armor to suit my specific needs, and I was very close to completing it, except for the Vibranium that I needed for my Echonium batches. Echonium is a special talent of mine, a metal created from Darkforce that can mimic the properties of any metal or alloy in existence.

Once touched to a piece of Vibranium, it instantly mimics the properties of Vibranium. I say mimics because it doesn't actually _become_ Vibranium, just copies the properties. I call it Echo-Vibranium, like _Echo-Iron_ or _Echo-Gold_. Because of the Echoniums unique property, I kept the batches in wooden containers so that it doesn't touch any outside metal. It takes a lot of energy out of me to create large amounts of the stuff, so I didn't want to contaminate the Echonium I'd already created.

As I mulled over this problem Taskmaster entered my _temporary_ workshop. He had someone with him, judging by the two different strides. I pretended to ignore them both and looked over the plans I could use to obtain Vibranium.

"Shadow Walker."

 _Taskmaster_. I sighed as if annoyed at the interruption, and turned to face him and his guest. Taskmaster was with someone I had seen before, but never met in person. Clad in metal armor and a helmet that prevented psychic intrusion, was Magneto, who was currently examining me inside out. He had this, _aura_ I should say, around him that shouted superior power. My inference was certainly correct, as I had seen video evidence of his power over magnetism. There was a chart S.H.I.E.L.D devised to determine how powerful a mutant, or mutate, was based on data previously gathered on a scale of 1-5, one being weak and five essentially being Deadpool. Magneto ranked a four, very powerful, but not capable of immortality. I had yet to rank myself using the chart, but I believe my mutant powers hadn't developed enough to gain much of a ranking anyway. He was a wonderful surprise from Taskmaster, and I certainly planned to use this new resource.

I kept an easy posture while being scrutinized under Magneto's eye. Taskmaster looked on uncaring. This went on until Taskmaster said, "Shadow Walker, I invited Magneto here because I know you've been having trouble locating Vibranium."

My left arm went around myself, my chin resting against my right hand. A thinking position I had adopted from Cryptic.

"It's not that exactly. I know a place where I can find Vibranium," I paused as I pulled up a holographic image of the African continent with a red outline around a small country, "The place is Wakanda, a small African kingdom sitting on a massive deposit of Vibranium ore."

I then pulled up a geological hologram of the deposit, and it was indeed a large deposit. Then I looked toward Magneto and I asked, "I believe you can sense this deposit?"

"Indeed, it's rather hard not to. Are you planning to infiltrate the country and steal away a sample of a metal they consider _sacred_?" He had a deep voice, his Polish heritage revealed in an underlying accent.

I gave a sly smile as I continued, "I am not planning anything of the sort. Getting into Wakanda is not much of a problem, but getting _out_ is another matter entirely."

The image of the Wakandan deposit disappeared, replaced by an image of an iconic shield.

"Getting Captain America's _shield_ however, is a much easier endeavor."

Taskmaster interrupted, "Just how do you plan to steal away _Captain America's_ shield? The Avenger's Mansion has a much tighter security than the _S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier_."

I grinned at them both, "That's the thing; I don't plan on entering the Avenger's Mansion. I plan on provoking a fight with Captain America and then snatch his shield when he throws it."

Magneto gave a deep laugh, "Ambition. Very commendable young one, but what you have planned is easier said than done. Captain America is not to be underestimated."

I had expected this well-founded criticism and was ready with a reply, "I plan on provoking a fight between Captain America and _the Red Skull_. No need for me to enter to fray. I already have everything in place, except the current whereabouts of the shield of course."

Gesturing towards the holographic image, I again looked at Magneto and asked, "Are you able to sense its whereabouts?"

He closed his eyes for a few moments, and then reopened them, "I can, but what do I gain from this?"

Adopting my thinking position, I replied while occasionally gesturing with my right hand. "Considering the long-term benefits, I offer you a contract. _Free-of-charge._ "

I couldn't see most of Magnetos facial features, besides his eyes, but I was willing to bet that he was certainly interested in my offer. "Are you that skilled?" He asked.

Taskmaster replied, "Originally trained by Cryptic, and then her training was completed by me."

Magneto nodded his agreement and we shook on it. He had a strong grip, which meant he worked hard to gain his reputation. I pulled up a model globe and said, "All you have to do is point to the location of the Vibranium shield. I'll activate the chain of events if the location is favorable." Red dots came up on the globe at various coordinates.

"These are the major HYDRA facilities."

Taskmaster sounded slightly impressed as he asked, "All this is being done under the Red Skull's non-existent nose?"

I gave a nod as Magneto studied the globe, most likely pin-pointing the shields location through the Earth's magnetic field. He then pointed to a red dot on the west coast, "The shield, and most likely the Captain as well, are within a hundred mile radius of this facility."

That probably meant that S.H.I.E.L.D had an eye of suspicion on the facility for a while, since Captain America was so close to it. I then remembered something about that facility, and pulled up the information. A small bit of laughter came from me after I had read the information.

"What is it?" asked Taskmaster. He took half a step back when he saw my devious grin.

"It just so happens that the Red Skull himself is within the facility as we speak, conducting an inspection," I replied. After typing a few keywords I had the HYDRA facility compromised. Slightly running to a very small platform, I manipulated Darkforce to open a door-like space of swirling black and gray. This was how I traveled long distances. I believe I had impressed Magneto. Maybe.

Setting my watch, I said, "And that makes my job _much_ easier!" then walked through the portal.


	2. Issue 2

**HYDRA Facility 017**

 **05-15-2020**

 **1715 HOURS**

The alarms were screaming, the warning lights were flashing, and the Red Skull was furious. All three things separately were bad, but in combination it was simply terrifying.

"What do you mean we're _compromised_?"

A very nervous lieutenant stepped forward and stuttered his explanation.

"Well, sir, a-an outside s-source managed to h-hack into our mainframe a-and c-compromise-"

The poor lieutenant was cut off by a nearby explosion on the lower deck of the cargo bay. The Red Skull peered over the side, his features twisting into hatred. Captain America leaped over the remains of the door and began to destroy the crates that hadn't already been shipped out. The Red Skull pointed at him shouting his newest order, "Stop him!"

HYDRA minions rushed onto the lower deck, quickly surrounding the hero. The Red Skull looked very proud, and said with a grand voice, "Captain! You were very foolish in coming here."

"Is that so?" Captain America replied, "I say differently. Now, why would you compromise your own facility Skull?"

The Red Skull was thrown off, but recovered quickly. "Why? Because I knew you were coming, and thus I set this marvelous trap!"

Captain America shouldered his shield onto his arm. "I'm afraid today is the day I take you into S.H.I.E.L.D custody, Red Skull."

The HYDRA leader laughed incredulously, then leaned over the rail and said in a mocking tone, "You and what army _Captain_?"

A crashing sound came from above, causing most of the Hydra minions to look towards the direction of the sound. It was enough of a distraction to let the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D agent Black Widow sneak behind the Red Skull and put a gun behind his head.

"I suggest you hold still."

The Red Skull was panicking, but didn't show it on his features. _How did_ she _get here?_ Then it dawned on him. _I was set up! Someone, this_ outside source _, wanted me in this situation while he leisurely walked in and took whatever he wanted!_ By the time the Red Skull finished that train of thought, a third hero had picked off a few of his subordinates. Hawkeye stepped from the shadows after Captain America picked up his shield, leaving the rest of them motionless on the ground.

"'Ya know Cap, you could have called us in earlier," Hawkeye tilted his head toward the Red Skull, "Could've spared you listening to his ego." At this, the Red Skull turned a darker shade of red. The Captain swung up on the balcony where Black Widow and the Hydra leader stood. Captain America promptly grabbed the Red Skull by his collar, pushing him up against the wall.

"Why would you compromise one of your own major facilities?"

The Red Skull choked out his reply, "I'm not that insolent, Captain. If I had, I would have done it _after_ I was gone, the area cleansed of Hydra's presence."

Captain America dropped him, leaving the Red Skull gasping for breath. Suddenly, Hawkeye shot an arrow up near the ceiling. The first sound was a hard _thwack_ as it hit a wall, and then of rushing wind followed it.

"We're not the only ones here for the party, Cap."

The Red Skull mumbled something.

"What did you say?" asked Black Widow curtly.

"The _outside source_ …"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Agent Romanov," The Captain said as he gripped his shield, "That if this snake didn't reveal his hideout, _something else did._ "

The trio of heroes took up a defensive position at the sound of more rushing wind. A shadowy figure then leaped from a hidden ledge and Hawkeye rapidly released an arrow. The shadow flipped and kicked the arrow away from it, which exploded a few seconds later, and landed on the opposite balcony. "We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, identify yourself!" called out Black Widow. The shadow cocked its head, then shook it twice, and ran across the balcony. Hawkeye continuously shot arrows at it, each one exploding just behind the shadow, and they seemed to have no effect. Another explosive arrow and the shadow went to its knees, grasping its left arm. But it was soon on its feet again and running across the balcony.

"Persistent." muttered Hawkeye, who had now stopped firing, "Whoever this guy is, he can certainly take a hit."

Captain America prepared his shield, "We're not done yet." He ran a few feet and threw his shield, aiming just ahead of the shadow. The shadow outstretched its uninjured arm and within the space of a few seconds the Captains shield disappeared inside a shadowy portal. Another one opened up soon after, and the dark figure disappeared into it. The portal closed as the Red Skull laughed and the heroes looked at him, "Well Captain, it seems you've lost something!" In response, the Captain slugged him in the jaw, knocking him into unconsciousness.

 **Taskmaster's Training Facility**

 **05-15-2020**

 **1730 HOURS**

I stumbled back through the Darkforce portal, my left arm dripping blood from the barrage of shrapnel from the exploding arrow hitting the wall next to me, and a few large pieces were still stuck in said arm. It was painful, but nothing I couldn't come back from. I looked at Taskmaster and Magneto, "Success." I reported, and Taskmaster began the questions. "You managed to relieve Captain America of his shield?"

I nodded, and Magneto gestured toward the shrapnel in my arm. "I'm assuming the Avenger's archer was there as well?"

"Yes. Hawkeye and Black Widow were with Captain America."

Taskmaster shook his head, "That was reckless, going into an unknown situation like that."

I bowed my head, and then Taskmaster said something that surprised me.

"Sounds like Cryptic certainly left his mark on you Shadow Walker. He did that sort of thing often, getting himself into situations with major unknown elements in play." Pain spiked from my arm, and my sight was temporarily blurred.

"I apologize." Magneto. "There was no better opportunity to remove the shrapnel than when you were distracted from it." I saw bits of metal hovering before Magneto, the pieces dripping with my blood. Taskmaster helped me up and into a chair, and binding my arm up.

"I need to figure out a way to pay you back someday."

Taskmaster shook his head, "No, I'm busy paying Cryptic back by making sure his protégé doesn't get herself killed after barely completing her training."

I looked over to my crates of Echonium and reopened the portal which held the shield. It dropped onto the floor before me, and picking it up with my good arm I found it extremely light. I went over to the crates. Putting the shield aside, I opened up the first crate. Once I touched the shield to the Echonium, the batch instantly became Echo-Vibranium. It's dull gray color turning into shiny silver, as it does after it has copied the properties of a metal, which included the metals color.

I then proceeded to open the other two crates. Captain America's Vibranium shield touched each one. I now had enough Echo-Vibranium to complete my armor. Enjoying the brief feeling of satisfaction in a job well done, I reopened the portal and prepared to toss the shield.

Taskmaster objected, "Why not keep it from him? Surely it would be to your advantage?"

"I didn't sign a contract, nor am I getting paid to play _keep-away_ with Captain America, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D."

Taskmaster sighed, "Very well. It seems Cryptic drilled his mindset into you as well as his skills."

I threw the legendary shield and sent it back to Captain America. Wasn't he in for a surprise?

 **HYDRA Facility 017**

 **05-15-2020**

 **1745 HOURS**

The Red Skull was loaded on an aircraft sent from S.H.I.E.L.D that had arrived ten minutes ago. He had been cuffed and roughly shown the holding area by Black Widow. Captain America though, was standing by the base of the ramp, staring at the facility, his right fist clenching and unclenching. He had his shield stolen from him so easily, and by a shadow that had most likely compromised the HYDRA facility as part of a plan to set him up. Someone then approached him, and the Captain saw it was Hawkeye.

"Don't worry Cap, we _will_ find your shield and we _will_ find whoever's responsible."

"I don't like all this, I don't like being set up."

"None of us do Captain," It was Black Widow, "No one likes being played into a situation and then lose something important."

When she finished her sentence, another dark portal opened up a few feet from them. Something shot out of it as it closed once more. The object slid across the tarmac and stopped just a few inches from Captain America's feet. He blinked. It was his shield, and he cautiously picked it up.

"Looks like it, feels like it, and weighs just as much. It doesn't seem to have been tampered with." The Captain sounded stunned.

Black Widow looked suspicious. "Let's run some tests to make sure, I don't trust a thief who simply returns a stolen good only after less than an hour of having stolen it."

"Maybe he felt guilty about stealing an iconic shield?" Hawkeye added jokingly.

The Captain nodded his agreement to Black Widows statement, following her and Hawkeye onto the aircraft. _Yes,_ pondered Captain America, _what kind of thief steals something, and then returns it soon after?_


	3. Issue 3

**Taskmaster's Training Facility**

 **08-19-2020**

 **1100 HOURS**

I was reprogramming the console on my gauntlet when I heard a faint _click_ and _hiss_ as the entrance to my temporary residence slid open. Whoever it was knew the entry code to access this part of the facility. Only Taskmaster and I knew the code.

"I see you're doing well Shadowwalker." I was greeted by a faint Polish accent along with the words.

"Been a while Magneto, I've seen your recent 'acts of public terror' on the breaking news editions of the Daily Bugle. Senator Kelly is, as usual, more bark than bite."

"Agreed, but that doesn't make him any less a threat to the safety of mutants."

I nodded faintly, still reworking a certain code within the program. "Back to the true point of this visit, I believe you're here to collect the contract I owe you from three months back?"

"I am."

I turned away from the program and spun around in my chair to face Magneto, taking up my thinking position as I looked at him. We were both silent for a moment until Magneto broke our silence.

"I want you to help me wreak a little havoc at Senator Kelly's public speech at Time's Square this Thursday."

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **08-20-2020**

 **1645 HOURS**

"So you found something on the shadow that showed itself at the HYDRA facility three months ago?" asked Captain America. The Avengers were gathered, with the exception of Stark who was running late as always and Thor who was busy in Asgard, in a conference room on the Helicarrier along with Director Nick Fury and senior agents Hill and Colson. In the three months of research that S.H.I.E.L.D. has conducted concerning the events at the HYDRA facility, they had come up with little more than rumor on just who the shadow was.

"There are very few people who have the abilities that this 'shadow' has shown, and even less who could possibly match on the Short List-"

Fury was cut off by the door opening wide, emitting Stark, striding in as if he were on time.

"Started without me did you? Either way, I probably found a hundred times more information on this 'shadow' in a week than you did in three months."

Black Widow narrowed her eyes slightly. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Stark grinned when he replied, "I wanted to save S.H.I.E.L.D. some face." Agent Colson interrupted them. "Stark, if you would kindly share what you found."

"Right." Stark took his seat and propped his feet on the table, causing Colson's eyes to narrow slightly, but Stark ignored him as he continued, "The shadow that we met at the HYDRA facility, who stole Caps shield and then graciously returned it, won't be on your list."

Fury raised an eyebrow slightly at this. "And why would he not be on our Short List?"

"She, Fury, she. This shadow is an assassin and has been gaining a pretty impressive track record since she first started lending out her services."

"Well then, who is she?" asked Hawkeye.

"That I did not get, but," Stark pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up, "I did manage to get ahold of her number."

Colson and Hill looked at Fury, watching to see what he would do. What he said surprised them.

"Call it."

"Director-" protested Agent Hill, but Fury cut her off.

"This is the best lead we have so far and we might as well follow it."

Stark nodded and pulled out his phone, typing the number then and pressed the dial button. He put the phone on speaker, and the Avengers waited as the phone rang. A click, and then a calm, almost cold voice answered.

"Not many are able to discover this number."

Everyone in the room was silent until Director Fury gave Agent Colson permission to speak.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has very effective resources."

The young woman on the other end of the line didn't even sound fazed as she replied, "You mean S.H.I.E.L.D. has Stark? He's the only one among you who could possibly discover this number, unless Director Nick Fury personally looked for me. But I'm not that important to S.H.I.E.L.D., not yet."

"You're an assassin, which means you will be put on our list."

"I wasn't before? Ah, well that doesn't matter much to me anyway. I have other business to attend to, and apparently I now need to change my number."

 _Click._ The line went dead, and silence filled the room. Eventually, Hawkeye broke it.

"Okay, _now_ what?"

 **Time's Square**

 **08-22-2020**

 **1320 HOURS**

Magneto and I were on top one of the nearby buildings near Time's Square, watching the crowd before the stage where Senator Kelly was going to once again rant about the 'evil' of mutants. I tossed Magneto a scope as the Senator took the podium, amidst a round of applause. This was where I began to fulfill my contract. I sat down and leaned against the wall of the maintenance stairs, closing my eyed and focusing my Darkforce.

"Time for the show to begin," I said to Magneto, and then my consciousness fell into my own shadow. This was something that I didn't do often because I felt really drowsy afterwards, but the results were often impressive. I made my way down to ground level, then darted and hid among the crowd. No one noticed me because I didn't want to be. I only needed Senator Kelly to see me. A few minutes into his speech, in which he utilized very interesting adjectives when describing mutants, I began to pop up randomly in the crowd, appearing as randomly featured mutants. Horns, tails, claws, wings, and any other obvious mutation I took on, never appearing in the same place twice. Eventually, I saw Senator Kelly begin to sweat, his hands shaking slightly and his eyes darting back and forth through the crowd.

He was noticing me, and his paranoia was slowly building. Another ten minutes, and his voice was starting to crack a little. Fifteen minutes, and suddenly he cried out, "Mutants! Y-you're all mutants!" He began scrambling back from the podium, shouting, "G-get away f-from me!" Suffer a nervous breakdown was what Magneto asked me to do to Senator Kelly. That was our contract and now it was completed. Then, something unexpected happened.

"Everyone back, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

I instinctively darted away from the crowd. Gunfire followed my footsteps. How in the world did they notice me? Either way I made it safely back to my own body. When my eyes opened sluggishly, Magneto was repelling gunfire from a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter, and when he noticed I was back he shouted, "What's wrong?"

It took me several moments to reply, "Drained of energy… can't focus…" Yeah, I didn't tell him just what transferring my consciousness to my shadow did to me afterwards. That might've been a pretty big mistake on my part.

Suddenly, gunshots took down the large antenna dish next to me. My movements were sluggish, like I was moving through jello. I wasn't going to be able to dodge it. The gunshots stopped, and apparently I had closed my eyes because when I reopened them, the dish was suspended. _Magneto_. I looked towards him and saw his hand outstretched toward the antenna, using magnetism to keep it from falling on me. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the helicopter looked utterly shocked. They must not have noticed me there, only Magneto.

Magneto's hand then swept to the helicopter, slamming the dish into it. It went down in a tail of flame and smoke and then he walked over to me. "Why didn't you tell me it drained you this badly Shadowwalker?" I remained silent, causing Magneto to sigh. He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder, his blue eyes staring into my gray ones. His voice was kinder than usual when he said, "You can trust me Shadowwalker. There must be trust between mutants like ourselves so we can survive and achieve a secure future."

I nodded faintly. Magneto had a very good point, but I would withhold judgment for now. He helped me up and when I was able to stand he asked, "Can you concentrate enough now to open a door?" I nodded again, and closed my eyes. Eventually I was able to focus enough to open a Darkforce door. Helping me slightly by letting me put a hand on his shoulder for support, Magneto and I disappeared through the door and reappeared in my temporary residence, where Taskmaster was waiting for us. He sighed, then tsked at me and said, "Get some sleep, I'll handle the contract from here."

I nodded as I was too tired to even argue. When I reached my room I collapsed on my bed and was asleep instantly.


	4. Issue 4

_Greetings, tis I, FateMagician._

 _I make this author note to give particular thanks to **Guest** for the first review on this story. Thank you!_

 _To the rest of those reading, please take a minute to tell me your opinion of this fan fiction starring my original character, Shadowwalker, because unfortunately I am not Charles Xavier and cannot know just what you were thinking while reading this story._

 _And now, please enjoy this next chapter of the Newcomer Arc!_

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier**

 **03-09-2021**

 **1200 HOURS**

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, stood before the Council as they berated him on an issue he considered minor. Apparently, they didn't agree.

"Director," began a council member on his immediate left, "This assassin has been brought to your attention before, hasn't she?"

Fury gave a single nod. "Yes. This particular assassin has been brought to my attention. Then again, so have many others, which brings up my question: why is this Council bringing her to my attention personally?" he replied.

"Director, do you remember the _incident_ involving the destruction of an entire guild of assassins three years ago?"

"I do. That particular guild was Illusion, and despite being small, its members were high on our lists."

An aging man crossed his finger before him and said carefully, "We have reason to believe that this newcomer to the world of assassination is a surviving member of Illusion."

Nick Fury stood straighter. "Are you saying that of the eleven bodies we dug from the rubble, someone survived?"

The female member of the Council took the floor, "Specifically, the named _protégé_ of the assassin Cryptic. I believe he gave us trouble several times and was never caught?"

Director Fury remembered the days when Cryptic, a talented assassin with an obsession for puzzles and codes, gave S.H.I.E.L.D grief. If he had an apprentice who somehow survived the explosion, she would certainly be well trained.

"And you believe that this new assassin was Cryptics apprentice?"

Each councilman's head nodded once in unison. Fury sighed, turning on his heel. "I'll track her down and send in a team to contain her until she can be brought back here."

 **Seaside Waterfront**

 **Loading Dock 4**

 **03-15-2021**

 **1845 HOURS**

This was my fourth contract of the second quarter, and it was a fairly simple job. A local crime family was getting nervous about a new rival who's business was about to overrun their own. Long story short, I was getting paid three million to take down said rival. I had already been paid half in advance, as per to my usual contract demands, and I would get paid the other half when I completed the job. I fingered the trigger of my custom Dragunov sniper rifle, trying to sight my target through the crosshairs. The rival was supposed to arrive at this particular loading dock to oversee a new shipment of marijuana seeds.

From what I knew, there was about two-thousand pounds of seeds per crate, each pound worth around seven grand. This carrier was bringing in about five crates, so there was a profit of about seventy million to be made. No wonder the crime family wanted this rival out of their territory. The other part of the contract was that I was to burn the shipment to the ground, probably because they didn't want to leave the old days, despite the profit and business to be made. Or maybe to send a message to the rivals friends about walking into their turf, but that was their deal. I didn't care, because either way I got paid.

A sleek black limousine pulled up to the front of the warehouse next to the one I was on. Two men rushed out once it stopped, and opened the door for another man. He was of average height, tanned skin, wearing what belonged in a 1940s gangster movie. The rival reeked _amateur_ and _no self-confidence_. I can understand why they were afraid of this "mans" business, not the man himself, and why they were perfectly fine with the risk of killing him off early in the game. This job would be so easy it was laughable, and shouldn't be worth a three million contract. That thought made me wonder if this was a set up.

A chill ran down my spine, alerting me that the time was almost right. The rival was admiring the cargo shipment while I set my sights on the back of his head. I slowed my heartbeat to remove any shaking in my arms and hands, a technique Cryptic taught me. The opportunity was perfect, until I noticed a glint underneath his collar. He turned around again and I switched my sights to x-ray, focusing on his chest. Metal chain, and then lower something square and plastic, possibly an ID card. I focused on his waist next and saw a handgun, one that was part of the standard gear of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and unique to them alone. _Damn it_ , I cursed mentally, _this_ was _a set up_. I was frustrated that I would miss out on another 1.5 million, but I also did not want to be caught by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cursing under my breath out of frustration, I rapidly gathered what little equipment I had brought. Soon I was running across the warehouse roof silently, and then slid down the wall into the alleyways of the waterfront. Then came the sound of a faint _thwip_ and my way was blocked by a large spider-web. Oh, this was _definitely_ a set up. Someone landed behind me. "Going somewhere?"

I cursed again, as I knew that voice. Years ago, I had admired Spiderman when I was training under Cryptic. "I have something to attend to elsewhere Spiderman and I would appreciate it if you don't hinder me further."

He leaned against an electrical post, apparently at ease with the whole situation. The mutate obviously underestimated me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D wants you in custody, and called on me to help with that."

"Because you were cheaper than an Avenger?"

"Hey, I am an Avenger."

I scoffed, "Really?"

"Ouch, that one has got to hurt web-head." It was a new voice, one I did not recognize. Either way I was not planning on staying for a skirmish with some heroes. I had some _business_ I wanted to settle with a certain crime family. The owner of the new voice was covered in blue light, which dimmed when he landed, revealing the golden armor he wore. He looked familiar, but I was having a little trouble putting my finger on it.

"Nova, what are _you_ doing here?"

The newly arrived hero crossed his arms. "Fury said you'd need back-up, and I wanted to see this assassin personal-" Nova trailed off his sentence as he was going to look at me, but didn't see me. "Where'd she go?"

I was still there, they just couldn't see me. Being a mutant with control over Darkforce has its perks when it comes to stealth, especially when you could control all three types of Darkforce fields. As a shadow on a nearby wall, I watched the two heroes, who were blocking my main exit, search for me.

"Nova, make use of yourself and see if you can find her from a birds-eye view."

"Already there."

As Nova's blue light shone around him as he took flight, I carefully made my way past Spiderman. Suddenly Spiderman struck the wall I was a shadow on, and I darted away.

"Found you!"

I became corporeal once again, and said, "I'm impressed; practically no one else can sense me as a shadow unless they have similar powers to mine."

He took up a loose fighting stance as he replied, "Spider-sense."

I felt like an idiot, forgetting one of Spiderman's trademark abilities. "I don't have time for this."

"I'm not going to let you get away."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have done nothing here but walk into a poorly supplied and executed trap."

I glanced up at the sky and saw Nova coming down fast. Spiderman took advantage and went on the offensive. I dodged his blow with ease, as well as his next two before he stopped.

"Impossible, it was almost as if you were…"

I then took advantage of his surprise, and went on the offensive. Spiderman managed to keep up with my rapid movement, but I kept him on his toes so he didn't gain steady footing. Off balance he couldn't fight back as effectively. Then he jumped up the wall, panting, while I wasn't even breathing hard.

"You're tougher than you look. I mean really, what's with the black jumpsuit and silver pads?"

I cocked my head at him. "Simplicity has its advantages."

In the corner of my eye I saw Nova closing in on me. I held out my right hand, palms facing Nova, and when he was a yard from me, opened a portal. He went right into it and out another portal on the other side of me. My attention was still focused on Spiderman, who said softly, "You're a mutant." I gave a small laugh, "Guilty." and he leaped at me just as snapped my fingers towards him. This released one of many Darkforce beads in my right gauntlet, surrounding him with shadows when it hit him. Shadows were my element and I made them into a whirlwind around him. Spiderman was tumbling around inside my Darkforce whirlwind, and I had forgotten about Nova.

"Gotcha!"

He slammed into me and I lost my focus on the Darkforce. The whirlwind dissipated instantly as the air left my lungs in sudden rush. Then my back hit a wall, and Nova let me go. I slumped to the ground, trying to catch my breath. For future reference: hitting a wall hurts. Spiderman came up to us, as breathless as I was. He shot his webs at me to keep me in place and then told Nova, "Contact S.H.I.E.L.D and tell them we have her."

 _I disagree Spiderman_ , _as I still have a few tricks up my sleeve_. Then to their utter surprise, I _shadowmelted_ , using the existing shadows to create a portal that transported me over short distances, and escaped.

* * *

"What _happened_ there, web-head? She was right there, and she _got away_."

Spiderman shook his head. "I don't know how Nova, but the way she seemed to _know_ my next move just before I did it, it reminded me of-"

"-Taskmaster? I'm afraid you're right kid."

Both heroes turned around to meet Nick Fury as he walked up to them. They both instantly adopted guilty postures. Spiderman began, "Sir, we're sorry about losing-", but Fury stopped him with a raised hand.

"Son, there was nothing you could do. I sent you in with practically nil info on her and her abilities. At least now we know a little more, and gained a clue as to who else trained her."

"You think Taskmaster trained her? This assassin is _much_ better than the previous students of Taskmaster I fought before."

"I think Taskmaster _finished_ her training. There was something else in her fighting technique that you wouldn't recognize. This assassin could very well be Cryptics surviving apprentice."

Spiderman cocked his head slightly.

"Cryptic? Is he another assassin?" Nova asked.

"He was indeed an assassin, one who died in an explosion four years ago along with ten others. Cryptic had a thing for puzzles and codes and it soon became his signature as an assassin. He certainly gave our tech team a lot of trouble."

"If Cryptic was such a good assassin, then his apprentice could be just as dangerous?" Spiderman added.

"Even more so, and judging from what I saw tonight his apprentice is a Darkforce mutant." Fury looked towards the spot where the assassin seemingly _melted_ into the shadows. "A very powerful one apparently. I'm going to need to call someone who knows how to handle mutants of her caliber better than S.H.I.E.L.D ever could."

This perked the interest of the two heroes, and they asked in disbelief, "Who?"

Nick Fury sighed, "Charles Xavier. The man, a mutant himself, who formed the X-Men and runs a special school for mutants."

 **Hell's Kitchen Area**

 **De Luca Crime Family Home**

 **03-15-2021**

 **1950 HOURS**

"I was set up De Luca, and I do not like getting into fights with heroes."

"That is understandable Shadowwalker. I can assure you that my family had nothing to do with this. We don't make deals with agencies such as S.H.I.E.L.D."

"The marijuana shipment was accurate, the ship, the arrival date and the warehouse number were also accurate, but the presence of _S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Spiderman,_ and _Nova_ were _not_ accurate."

Antonio De Luca, the head of the crime family that signed my contract, paled at the tone in my voice. He may be a powerful crime lord, but no one angers an assassin who was also a powerful mutant. He was in his night clothes, as he was about to go to bed, but was delayed when he saw me in the hallway. We were currently discussing business in his well-designed and furnished office. The man had good taste. "I can vouch for every member of this crime family. They would have no dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Taking up my 'thinking position', only resting my chin on my hand, I leaned against the end of a bookshelf. My next words were calculated to make him even more nervous.

"Every member, De Luca?"

"Well," he was sweating slightly, "There may be one person…"

"Do tell."

He wringed his hands in front of him as he said, "Marcus, Marcus Rossi. He was recently punished for skimming off the top of recent sales. Rossi was demoted, and he is not the type of man who lets an insult slide."

"Bring him in De Luca."

The crime lord had Marcus Rossi brought into his office. "Caught him packing, and he seemed to be in a real hurry." One of his personal guards said in a gruff voice. Rossi took one look at me, instantly sweating and pale. All the signs of a guilty man, but first I had a question. I walked up to him after the guards closed the door, and continued to until he was backed up against it. My voice took on a very cold tone.

"Did you go to S.H.I.E.L.D and set me up?"

"No-no I didn't! I swear it!"

Marcus Rossi was a poor liar. I raised my left arm as a long, thin and shiny black blade made of Darkforce solidified. It extended from just above my elbow to half an inch above my knuckles. I swept it against his throat. As Marcus Rossi's corpse slumped to the ground, the Darkforce blade disappeared. I walked back to Antonio De Luca, who was still staring at the body as it was carried away by the two guards to be disposed of.

He turned to me. "I hope there is no misunderstanding between us Shadowwalker, despite this incident."

"The other half of the payment will be compensation enough."

The crime lord looked at me indignantly, "What about the marijuana shipment? The contract stated that you also had to burn the accursed stuff to the ground! Even so, you didn't even kill the rival!"

He shrunk back as I stared at him coldly. "The contract changed the moment I figured out I had been _set up_ by one of _your_ family. Shall I take a personal grievance and take _you_ out for not keeping a better eye on _your_ family?"

"No, No! It's alright!" He was immediately on his phone. "David, transfer the rest of the payment to the _assassini_. Good." Antonio clicked the phone shut, and looked at me wearily. "The money has been transferred to your account."

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. De Luca, and I suggest taking measures to prevent such _incidents_ from happening again in the future."

I took a few steps back and shadowmelted from the office, arriving at a poorly kept playground that was a few blocks away from the De Luca home. At the moment it was deserted. Taking out my smart-phone, I checked my account. The other part of the payment had been transferred, and I was three million richer. Despite the complications, I felt satisfied. Although I had a thought had been nagging me since the fight at the waterfront. Excluding my growing reputation, why would S.H.I.E.L.D come after me _now_?

Someone landed behind me softly, and I turned around to see a man, maybe in his late twenties, wearing a red suit with little horns on the top of his mask, and two D's crossing each other on his chest. His weapon was most likely a custom billy-club, a wire connecting the two ends. Something about this man's presence said _very dangerous_ , despite his outfit. He was a very, _right-to-the-point_ kind of man.

"Who are you?"

"I thought my reputation was better known." I sighed, "Guess I'm going to have to accept _higher profile_ contracts."

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Shadow Walker, and you must be Daredevil."

"I am."

I read about the case where a lawyer, Matt Murdock, was accused of being the vigilante _Daredevil_. It ended fairly quickly, with various heroes vouching for him and Daredevil appearing in the same courtroom as Matt Murdock. I didn't believe that that was the _real_ Daredevil in the courtroom with Murdock. The way he talked and his movements weren't the same. The Daredevil before me now though was the real deal. I did not want _another_ fight with a criticized hero. "If you have nothing more to ask, I'll be going now."

I walked away from him, but he just leaped and landed in front of me. "You're a mercenary."

"I prefer the term _assassin_."

"They both still perform the same dirty-work."

I raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Actually, there is a difference," I walked backwards, shadowmelting as I finished. "Mercenaries are a bargain." and left the area known as Hell's Kitchen.


	5. Issue 5

**The Bronx**

 **Private Apartment**

 **05-01-2021**

 **1000 HOURS**

"I am having trouble understanding why a man with your position would want to hire _my_ services for such a simple thing."

"You don't have to understand, I just want this dinner go smoothly so an _international scandal_ doesn't happen."

I was in my apartment, pacing the length of my hidden office. This place caught my eye about a week back, as it had dark hardwood flooring, gray granite counters, and clever design layout. The hidden office was a new addition after I bought the place, somewhere where I could do my _private business_ away from prying eyes. Currently, I was on my blue-tooth, from which I took a majority of calls from clientele on a secure line. The man I was talking to was some big-shot ambassador who was hosting a dinner with other ambassadors coming from the other world powers. Several terrorist threats had reached him, so he decided to fight fire with fire.

I didn't normally accept these kinds of contracts, as they usually went sour very quickly and involved _a lot_ of waiting around, but he was offering a good amount of money.

"Who's targeting the dinner again?"

"They claimed they were Hydra."

I paused in my pacing when he named the terrorist group. Hydra was very influential, even though I had set up their leader several months ago, leaving him in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. I returned my focus back to the ambassador. "Date, time, place, and how much again?"

"The dinner is tomorrow night, running from nine to midnight, aboard the top-sail schooner _Currency_ , which leaves a private dock in Queens at eight forty-five. I'm offering you six million, three million now and the other half when I and the other twenty ambassadors make it back to shore _alive and unscathed_."

Six million dollars to protect twenty-one ambassadors on a ship in the Atlantic, for three hours, from a possible terrorist threat from Hydra. I've done more for less. "Ambassador, we have a deal. I'll be meeting you later tonight for the actual signing of the contract."

"I'll be waiting in my office." He sounded relieved. I was wondering what I just got myself into.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Triskelion**

 **05-01-2021**

 **1145 HOURS**

"I'm glad you were able to come, Professor Xavier. I believe you are just as interested as S.H.I.E.L.D is about this assassin?"

Professor Charles Xavier, followed by Storm and Jean Grey, nodded his agreement. "Yes, if what you say is accurate."

"It's accurate. I have video evidence of the skirmish." Nick Fury pulled up a holographic screen and played the battle. Professor Xavier leaned a little closer to the screen each time the assassin used her powers, his fingers against each other in front of him. When the video ended with her escape he said, "You are right Director Fury. This new assassin is indeed a Darkforce mutant, at least a level three. She could possibly be even more powerful."

"That's why I contacted you. S.H.I.E.L.D can handle most mutant cases, but have rarely dealt with those who can manipulate Dark Matter from the Darkforce Dimension."

"Darkforce mutants," Input the professor, "Are affected differently by the Darkforce Dimensions _Dark Matter_. Their powers can vary widely, but we've narrowed it down to at least three categories: _Weak Fields, Medium Fields, and Strong Fields._ Judging from the video of the fight, she can most likely control all three types of fields, but she seems doing it by instinct alone."

"So, how exactly are we going to bring her in?"

They took a moment to think. Both came to a similar conclusion: cooperation between the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. There was no lost love between the two, but this assassin could potentially cause harm to herself and others if her mutant powers remained unchecked. Nick Fury was the first to break the silence. "This assassin, if our information is correct, goes by Shadowwalker. She has gained enough of a reputation among other mercenaries and assassins to be considered 'infamous.'"

"If she is that reputable an assassin, she will certainly be a challenge to contain. There isn't anything we know that could counteract Darkforce besides Darkforce. Her ability to manipulate all three fields of the Dark Matter makes it _very_ difficult to find someone who could possibly match her." Xavier considered.

"I know someone, if he's still alive." Captain America walked into the room and he seemed interested in the conversation. "I knew a mutant during the Second World War, and he had similar powers to this Shadowwalker."

"Was his name Shroud?" asked Storm, who had been silent until now.

"It was, but I am not sure if he is still alive, it has been _several_ decades."

Storm smiled and laughed a little as she said, "Oh Shroud is still alive alright, and probably hasn't changed much since you last saw him."

Captain America's features darkened. "Shroud was insane last I saw him."

"He recovered from his insanity. I heard his power over Darkforce became stronger because of it."

"Shroud might be able to contain Shadowwalker, but we would have to find him first." added the professor.

Everyone looked at everyone else and came to a mutual agreement. Both parties would benefit if they worked together. First, they had to find Shroud to have any chance of capturing Shadowwalker.

 _ **The Currency**_

 **15 Miles South of Long Beach**

 **05-02-2021**

 **2240 HOURS**

Guard duty is _boring_ and full of _waiting_. So much waiting that I highly recommend against taking such jobs. I had been watching, occasionally moving to a new spot, while waiting for _something_ to happen on _the_ _Currency_ for nearly two hours. All I saw was water, ambassadors eating and chatting, and _more water_. I rechecked all my gear. Nothing had changed since I last checked it twenty minutes ago. Cryptic had taught me the importance of patience, but I was a little hyper-aware at the moment, so I decided to try out a new trick using Darkforce. Extending a small field of Darkforce around the ship, I listened in on a few conversations between the ambassadors.

"-Surely that cannot be true?"

"My wife is very scandalous-"

"The bill Congress is fighting over is ridiculous-"

"The country is falling into debt because of this civil war!"

"I heard the host ambassador hired an assassin sir."

My ears pricked a little at the last one and I focused a little more on that one.

"Really? He must be very desperate to have hired one for the occasion. Any idea who?"

"None, sir, but this changes the situation greatly. Shall we postpone?"

"No, we proceed as planned. Search the ship for the assassin."

Their accents were Latverian, and I realized that this was not a Hydra scheme, but one of Doctor Doom's. One the ambassadors on the ship must be representing Latveria, executing a plan that would most likely have every ambassador here dead before they reached shore. Footsteps came up behind me, leisurely paced, and my equipment and I disappeared into the shadows. One of the crew past by where I stood, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Leaving my gear hidden, I became one of many shadows as I crept onto the main deck where the dinner was being held, and looked for the Latverian. Time to earn my paycheck.

I cast the listening field again and found the accent within twenty seconds. He was near the bow of the ship in uncertain light, still discussing the plan. Yeah, every ambassador was going to die before reaching shore, and I had to stop it. I retrieved my gear and returned to where the ambassador stood only a few feet from me. The ambassador who hired me stood at a raised podium, and began his speech. Stuff about politics, things I wasn't terribly interested in unless it concerned mutants. It was a perfect opportunity to _remove_ the problem while he was distracting everyone.

I moved quietly, becoming the hunter in the shadows, my dagger in hand. _Remove the original; take its place so nothing seems out of the ordinary._ Something I learned from Taskmaster that fit the situation perfectly. I crept behind the Latverian ambassador. His death was silent as my dagger swept across his throat. He crumbled against me and disappeared into a Darkforce portal below him. Evidence removed, I created an illusion and practiced his accent a few times while everyone clapped when the speech was finished. The servant from the earlier conversation that I had overheard returned saying, "Sir, there was no sign of an assassin on board that we could find."

I made an annoyed sound deep in my throat and replied, "I do not like how this is developing, especially with the rumor of an assassin. Halt all proceedings for the time being until we are positive that there is not an assassin on board with us." The servant left, and I mentally sighed. Now I had to hold this facade until we docked and I ditched whoever the Latverian had brought with him. I could wait. The food was a bit rich for my tastes, but was very good nonetheless.

 **The Bronx**

 **Private Apartment**

 **05-04-2021**

 **0915 HOURS**

"The dinner was a major success! Several countries have opened their borders and trade to us and our leader is very happy because of it! My standing has certainly improved in political circles."

"You're welcome ambassador."

"So," his tone changed, indicating an interest in a different subject, "It was the Latverian ambassador who planned something insidious for the dinner?"

I typed information into my computer as I talked to the ambassador over my blue-tooth, which I seemed to be doing more and more often, as it was highly convenient for me. "Yes, apparently it wasn't HYDRA, but Doctor Doom who wanted to sabotage your dinner two nights ago. Now if we could move onto the subject of the final half of my payment?"

The voice on the other end of the call sighed, "Yes, I haven't forgotten that particular detail." I tapped on a tabbed window, which promptly beeped as I became three million dollars richer.

"I enjoyed completing this contract with such a _distinguished_ client." I said before reaching for my left ear and ending the call. A few more words and numbers here and there, and I closed all the holographs. Sighing, I turned around in my chair and inspected my armor. _Hmmm, might be time for an upgrade_ , I went around again and opened a hologram file on my most recent research project. _Might be a good idea to invest in some nano-technology._

 **The Bronx**

 **Private Apartment**

 **05-04-2021**

 **1900 HOURS**

I became hyper-aware of my surroundings the moment I heard a soft _thump_ within my moderately sized living room. The intruder had entered through the electronically locked window, meaning I needed better security apparently. I shadowmelted into my hidden office, donned my armor, and then stayed hidden within the shadows, listening and observing my intruder. She was young, probably around my own age, and she was certainly skilled in the art in breaking-and-entering as she had flinched at her relatively quiet landing. Not quiet enough to my ears. The young woman then hid in the shadows, her third mistake, the first being breaking into an assassin's home and the second making noise on her landing.

I moved behind her, as silent and unseen as a wraith. My right hand, holding my favorite dagger, became corporeal and continued along my arm until the edge of the blade rested against her throat. She stiffened at the touch of the cold metal, my voice equally cold. "Someone didn't follow standard protocol." The young would-be thief was trying very hard to stay perfectly still as she replied.

"Standard protocol?"

"Always scout out the target's home turf _before_ you enter it for the first time. If this is your first recon trip, which I'm sure it is, you are doing a very poor job." I pulled the blade away from her throat and she turned around and backed off quickly. She stared at me when I stepped out of the shadows and became fully corporeal. Confession, I did it a bit dramatically. My unconscious love for a little theatricality once in a while. While I did so, I took note on her appearance, of which the only thing that really stood out was the pack she wore and the metal circlet around her forehead. Her Russian accent was thick too, her pronunciation of English words carefully sounded out. I then clipped my dagger into my right boot, an eye still on her as I said, "Now how exactly did you find me?"

"You can find anyone if you pay enough."

I raised an eyebrow. "I make it a point to _not_ publicly advertise my whereabouts."

She was trembling slightly, obviously trying to hide it. Only two things did that to a person: fear or lack of sleep, and if the dark shadows under her eyes were any indication, it was the latter cause.

"I can't disclose my sources." The young woman was silent after that, her eyes showing a strain of thought.

"Just what is someone like you doing here? I'm not accepting any apprentices, no matter how skilled you may be." I said.

She looked scandalized. "I don't to be _assassin's_ apprentice. I am only here… because I want trade."

 _It seems that her knowledge of English grammar is lacking_ , I observed before asking, "Which is?"

"Vibranium. I have seen your armor in action. My tests say…" She pauses as if listening to something. "Tell me that it behaves exactly like Vibranium."

I gave a bit of small laughter, but she didn't look very amused. "I'll let you in on a little secret. My armor is not made of Vibranium, but of a metal of my own making." I tapped my left shoulder pad, "Echonium, capable of mimicking the properties of any metal or alloy in existence."

Her eyes narrowed. "You stole Cap's shield to do Vibranium out of Echonium!"

"And I returned it when I no longer required it."

I was beginning to recognize her, something about Stark Industries... his intern if I remember correctly. "Does Stark know that his little pet has run off to meet an assassin?"

"This doesn't involve him!" She says almost bitterly. "I am here on my own terms. I want to... experiment with your Vibranium, since it is… kind of hard to get ahold of."

She had hesitated slightly, not telling me the entire truth, but I had signed contracts with more vagueness to them. I adopted my thinking posture and looked at her intently.

"Your armor is not pure Vibranium; it is a Vibranium-Iron alloy. The pure stuff unstable. I have sample that is pure Vibranium. I will trade it for few pounds of your Echonium-Vibranium alloy." She said.

"It's called Echo-Vibranium, and what's to stop you from telling Stark my whereabouts? He'll go running to S.H.I.E.L.D if he gained such information, or come himself if he's in the right mood."

"I deleted all information concerning you on hard-drives."

I nodded my acceptance of her proposition and pressed a button behind me, opening to my private office. I held out a hand that told her to stay put and I walked in. A few minutes later I came out in hand with a small wooden box of my Echo-Vibranium. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the box, and then I asked, "The sample?"

She fumbled around in her pockets until she tossed a little silver panther towards me. I caught it with my left hand. "Now complete your end of sdelka*." She said anxiously, her accent becoming noticeably thicker and falling a bit into her native language. Still, I understood through context.

"What's to stop me from killing you right here and now and keep both my Echo-Vibranium and the pure sample?"

"If I do not return to computer in hour it will… recover all information on you and send to S.H.I.E.L.D." Her voice was confident.

"Awfully prepared for a researcher aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Prepared enough to know you will not break your end of the deal, unlike many assassin/mercenary types."

I cocked my head at her slightly, wondering how she knew that, and replied quietly, "True." My right hand pushed the cart towards her and she caught it with eager ones.

"Udovol'stviye delaya delo s vami.**" She said and I, having no idea what she just said, still nodded in return as if I understood.

Then, I opened a portal beneath her and reopened it outside the building. Once I sensed that she was out of the portal, I looked around my apartment and sighed. Time to move to another location.

* * *

*Deal

** Pleasure doing business with you


End file.
